Robert Carlyle
Robert Carlyle (1961 - ) Film Deaths *''Ravenous (1999)'' [Colonel Ives/F.W. Colqhoun]: Caught in a bear trap, impaling him through the back at the end of a fight with Guy Pearce. He dies whilst talking to Guy. *''The World Is Not Enough (1999)'' [Victor Zokas a.k.a. Renard]: Impaled through the stomach when a plutonium rod is propelled from the submarine's reactor machine by a blast of air, during a struggle with Pierce Brosnan (on top of having a bullet lodged in his brain, slowly killing him). *''The Beach (2000) '[Daffy]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by slitting himself his wrists in his hotel room; his body is shown afterwards when Leonardo DiCaprio discovers him. *Eragon (2006)' [''Durza]: Impaled on a sword through the stomach/torso by Ed Speleers, whilst both are fighting in free fall. His body then spontaneously combusts and crumbles to dust (Robert was wearing heavy makeup for this role). *''28 Weeks Later ''(2007) [Don]: After being infected by the "Rage" virus he is shot repeatedly in the stomach then chest/head by Imogen Poots after he attacks and bites Mackintosh Muggleton. *[[Yesterday (2019)|''Yesterday (2019)]] [''John Lennon]: Shot to death (off-screen) in 1980. The film didn't address about John's death. (He appears in alternate reality in the world without The Beatles where he come face to face with Himesh Patel who was surprise to see Robert alive depsite knowing what happened to him in real life). TV Deaths *''Human Trafficking ''(2005; TV movie) [Sergei]: Shot multiple times by police agents and once in the mouth by Mira Sorvino. * 24: Redemption (2008; TV movie) '[Carl Benton]: Sacrifices himself by putting his foot on a land mine in order to kill the garrison of rebel soldiers and allow Kiefer Sutherland to escape with the refugee kids. *Once Upon a Time: Going Home'' (2013)' [''Mr. Gold/Rumplestilskin]: Commits suicide by stabbing himself after he stabs Robbie Kay with an enchanted dagger in order to protect his family from Robbie. *''Once Upon a Time: Leaving Storybrooke'' (2018) [Mr. Gold/Weaver/Wish Realm Rumpelstiltskin]: In a dual role as Mr. Gold/Weaver and the Wish Realm version of Rumpelstiltskin; Mr. Gold/Weaver sacrifices himself by removing his heart and giving it to the dying Colin O'Donoghue; Rumpelstiltskin is erased from existence following this. Gallery Durza's death.png|Robert Carlyle in Eragon Carlyle, Robert Carlyle, Robert Carlyle, Robert Carlyle, Robert Category:Scottish actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by infection Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by slit wrists Category:Death scenes by animal trap Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by Bear trap Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by combustion Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by heart removal Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:People who died in a James Bond film Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Drama Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Actors who died in Danny Boyle Movies Category:Actors who died in Michael Apted Movies Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Characters Killed by James Bond 007 Category:Actors who died in Peter Hyams Movies Category:Once Upon a Time cast members Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:James Bond Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:Actors who died in Jonathan Demme Movies Category:Death scenes by internal bleeding Category:Death scenes by injection Category:European actors and actresses Category:Adventure Stars Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Psychological Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Deaths in 24 Category:People who died in the 28 Movies Category:Stargate Cast Members Category:Actors playing villains who killed in boat or submarine in The World Is Not Engough scenario Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Stars Category:MGM Stars Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Video Game Stars